Navidades Escandalosas
by Patchwork Writers
Summary: Cena de Nochebuena en Forks. Tres familias, seis adolescentes. ¿Podrá el jefe Swan poner orden en el caos hormonal en que se ha transformado su casa? OoC. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Navidades escandalosas**

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es nuestra. **

**Este OS es el resultado de la colaboración entre varias autoras. Cada una ha escrito una parte. Está escrita desde varios puntos de vista distintos convenientemente separados.**

**Agradecimientos: a las autoras que han participado en este experimento y a las lectoras que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo. **

.

**Bella POV**

Edward conducía más lento de lo que acostumbraba debido a la nieve que se agolpaba a ambos lados de la carretera y a la que estaba cayendo. Detuvo, como siempre hacía, el coche a unos metros de mi casa, escondiéndolo tras unos árboles.

—Entonces —comenzó— te veré esta noche.

—Sí.

Era el día de Nochebuena. Y, como todos los años, mis padres se juntaban con la familia de Edward para celebrar estas fechas. Ese año también vendrían nuestros nuevos vecinos, los Hale. Según mamá, quería que se familiarizaran con el pueblo y con la gente que los rodeaba.

Los Hale eran una familia compuesta por cuatro miembros: padre, madre y dos hijos, una chica y un chico. Rosalie, la hija pequeña, coincidía conmigo y con Alice —la menor de los Cullen— en algunas clases. Habíamos intercambiado unas pocas palabras, pero todavía no me había acercado a ella demasiado. Tenía ese aura de persona no confiable rodeándola y no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizás por el hecho de ser rubia, guapa y tener un cuerpo diez. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero la envidia en ocasiones era mala. Jasper, el hermano mayor de Rose, prácticamente asistía a todas las clases de Edward y de mi hermano Emmett. Y a diferencia de nosotras, ellos parecían haber encajado bien.

—¿Esta vez podré colarme por la ventana?

—No creo que sea buena idea, Edward —dije, acomodándome mejor en mi asiento para tenerlo de frente—. Si mis padres se enteran serías hombre muerto y a mí me castigarían de por vida.

—Te prometo que no se van a enterar —respondió muy seguro de sí mismo y acercándose a mí—. Seré silencioso, tan silencioso que ni tú misma te vas a dar cuenta de que me he colado. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Cada vez que hacía eso acababa perdida y completamente derretida. Mi cabeza desconectaba del todo y simplemente me dejaba llevar.

—Esta noche es ideal para acabar lo que no pudimos terminar el otro día. Saber que soy el primero en hundirme dentro de ti me pone muy caliente y loco —dijo sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de morderla.

Mis ojos giraron hacia el interior de mi cabeza y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

—Sé cuánto te gusta que te bese, que te toque, que te... —dejó la frase a medias y comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda por mi muslo en dirección norte—. Joder, Bells —gimió—. Incluso ahora estoy duro como una puta piedra.

Agarró mi mano derecha y la llevó hacia su _paquete_. Tragué seco y volví a gemir.

Días antes habíamos estado jugando sexualmente en mi habitación. Siempre que lo hacíamos avanzábamos bases; al principio fueron unos besos demasiado calientes, después llegó la parte en la que nos metíamos mano bajo la manta de mi cama mientras veíamos una película y las últimas veces habíamos practicado sexo oral. Me ponía cardiaca de solo pensarlo. Me encantaba como movía su lengua por mi sexo provocándome los mejores orgasmos que había sentido hasta el momento. Incluso una vez le rogué que me follara, pero Edward se negó, a pesar de estar tan empalmado que una de sus venas era visible de lo hinchada que estaba. "Aún no, pequeña. Tienes que estar preparada. Ambos tenemos que estarlo. Todo llegará". Me dijo antes de hundir su lengua y dedos en mi interior.

Desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que buscarlo, que desearlo y casi violarlo en cualquier rincón del pueblo donde no nos pudieran ver. Estaba cachonda y obsesionada. Las ganas de sentirlo dentro de mí crecían más y más con cada día que pasaba.

Froté sobre su vaquero y pude sentir su polla endurecerse cada vez más.

—Para si no quieres que te folle en el coche —me advirtió, deteniendo mi mano.

—Para tú si no quieres que la que te folle en el coche sea yo —contraataqué, apartando su mano que ya estaba en lugar íntimo.

—Esta noche, cuando todos estén celebrándolo, brindando, hablando y riendo, nos escaparemos a tu habitación y te haré mía.

Era toda una promesa y yo no podía esperar a que la cumpliera, pero como no me quedaba más remedio hice lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, despedirme de él.

—Hasta luego, Edward.

Me volteé para salir del coche pero su brazo rodeó mi cintura evitando que saliera y me puse como estaba segundos antes, sentada en mi asiento mirándolo.

—¿No te despides? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Asentí con la cabeza y acerqué mi boca a la suya. El beso comenzó siendo lento y tímido. Saqué la lengua para rozarle los labios, le encantaba que hiciera eso. Cuando su boca se abrió, introduje la lengua y busqué la suya desesperadamente. El calor de mi cuerpo subía cada segundo que pasaba.

Tanteé con la mano derecha bajo el asiento en el que estaba Edward y en cuanto encontré la palanca para que se echara hacia atrás, la presioné.

No tardé ni diez segundos en colocarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo y mucho menos en comenzar a frotarme contra él.

_Definitivamente era una puta pervertida._

Las caderas de Edward querían seguir mi compás pero su firme agarre sobre las mías me daban a entender que su voluntad quería algo muy distinto, quería que parase. Me gustaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera, jugar con él; siempre que lo hacía cuando escapábamos y nos divertíamos entre nosotros, Edward se volvía más pasional.

—Para, de verdad, detente —gimió, apartando su boca de la mía—. Porque es de día Bells, si no te juro que ahora mismo estarías en el asiento de atrás desnuda y completamente alrededor de mi polla.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios al escucharlo decir aquello. Yo también lo quería, pero otra vez, decidí hacer lo más prudente… irme a mi casa y ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos.

—Si hoy vienes vestido de Santa Claus, Edward… te dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras.

Me aparté de él y me situé en el asiento del copiloto. Esta vez me incliné un poco hacia su rostro y le di un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

—Vendré vestido de Santa y te traeré regalitos que ambos podremos disfrutar.

.

**Charlie POV**

Nochebuena, y por primera vez en los últimos 5 años había podido tomarme el día libre. Nada de comisaría, nada de berlinas para matar el hambre ni constantes llamadas de avisos.

Generalmente las disputas e incidentes familiares no empezaban hasta las 6:30 o 7 de la noche. Aún así, si tenías guardia ese día hacías el turno completo. Y las familias no solían aguantar más de una hora en empezar a discutir, una vez que estaban todos reunidos en la mesa para celebrar la venida al mundo del niño Jesús. Si a eso le añades un cuchillo de trinchar pavo… bueno, nunca dejó de ser una noche interesante en la que trabajar.

Ese año Jack decidió darme el relevo, posiblemente su reciente divorcio y que ya no le quedase familia en el pueblo influyó en su decisión de trabajar en las fiestas. Pero yo no iba a quejarme. Le había dado días libres y prestado mi apoyo, y realmente echaba de menos pasar las fiestas en familia. Renée ya me tenía frito con la cantinela de que nunca estaba en casa en las fechas importantes.

Para celebrar que sí estaría en casa, decidió invitar a los nuevos vecinos aparte de a los Cullen. Dijo algo de darles la bienvenida y hacerles sentir como en casa pero estaba empezando a dudar si estaría embarazada con toda aquella actividad hogareña. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado para no arriesgarme a un infarto prematuro.

Así que nos pasamos parte de la mañana en el _Thriftway_ aprovisionándonos con todo lo necesario. Pero por supuesto a las 12 mi querida esposa ya estaba metiendo el pavo en el horno.

_¡Voy a adorar esta noche!_

Claramente no es lo mismo comer las sobras al día siguiente.

Después de un almuerzo frugal, ya que la principal comida del día sería esa maravillosa cena que ya empezaba a desprender un delicioso aroma, y de ayudar a hacer preparativos para la decoración de la mesa, por fin pude sentarme en el sofá a ver el especial de _ESPN_ con las mejores jugadas del año.

Estaba viendo a Mark Teixeira hacer un _home run_ cuando escuché el motor de un coche.

_Ese maldito chico_.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras me levantaba para apartar la cortina y así comprobar si tenía razón. Y ahí estaba, el brillo plateado de la carrocería destacaba entre los abetos. El chico creía que me chupaba el dedo, pero nada de eso.

Llevaba saliendo con Bella unos dos años, pero yo llevaba viendo a mi pequeña babear por él desde que llevaba pañales. Ver ese brillo en sus pequeños ojos marrones cuando lo llamaba "Ear" porque ni siquiera hablaba bien… fue la primera vez que me rompió el corazón.

Cuando el muchacho alcanzó la adolescencia lo vigilaba como un halcón, muy de cerca, cada vez que ponía sus ojos en mi niña. Pero no pude hacer nada cuando empezaron a salir. Renée me había amenazado con dormir en el sofá durante meses, con "nada de sexo" implícito en esa ecuación, si me atrevía a decirle algo a Edward. Así que me abstuve, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Llevaban ya unos minutos estacionados entre los árboles y podía notar el calor subiéndome a las mejillas. Podía imaginar las cosas que el pequeño bastardo le estaba haciendo. Pero prefería no hacerlo, no era buena idea teniendo un arma en casa.

—¿Se puede saber qué refunfuñas? —la voz de Renée me hizo saltar en mi lugar, soltando la cortina. Me giré con una mezcla de vergüenza y cabreo.

—Están otra vez ahí fuera —le dije, señalando a mi espalda con el pulgar. Se asomó ligeramente por encima de mi hombro con una sonrisilla en la cara.

—Están en la edad. Además están muy monos juntos, —se fijó en mi mala cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyándose en mis hombros— aunque no pienses lo mismo.

Y fue cuando me fijé. Maquillaje, peinado y _¡oh, Dios, ayúdame!_, un precioso vestido de cóctel con medias negras, de esas que tienen la raya en la parte de atrás de las piernas. De repente la saliva ya no pasaba por mi garganta. Estaba deslumbrante. Me aclaré fuertemente la garganta y la agarré por la cintura.

—Pero no es necesario que aparquen ahí. Para dejarla en casa y para un adiós, dos segundos son suficientes.

Amplió su sonrisa y bajó la mirada, alcanzándome con esos ojos verdes a través de sus pestañas.

—Para nuestras despedidas no lo eran —susurró con voz sugerente.

—No quiero que nuestra hija se despida así —articulé con voz más que estrangulada, deslizando lentamente arriba y abajo mis manos entre su cintura y sus caderas.

—Mi padre tampoco quería que nosotros nos despidiésemos así y como siempre le repetía mi madre… —se alzó sobre sus tacones hasta casi rozar mis labios, haciendo que hormiguearan con su aliento—… es ley de vida.

La besé, apretándola contra mi pecho y instantáneamente lo último en lo que podía pensar era en Bella y ese _chico_. Aunque tenía una idea bastante gráfica de cómo la habíamos concebido. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y el beso se hizo más intenso.

_¡Lo que daría por llevarla arriba ahora mismo y…!_

El sonido de la puerta y un fuerte "Ya llegué" nos hizo separarnos y ahí estaba nuestra pequeña mirándonos con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Si queréis puedo volver luego —dijo con sorna.

La miré con ojos entrecerrados y me puse en modo "padre" intentando disimular mi erección con la camisa de cuadros.

—Muy graciosa, no será necesario. Ve arriba a cambiarte que tenemos que ayudar a mamá con el resto de los preparativos.

—Mamá, estás preciosa —dijo desde la puerta antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Renée se lo agradeció y le sonrió abiertamente. Aún estaba colorada y sorprendentemente su maquillaje seguía en su lugar, serían estas cosas que anunciaban sin parar en la tele.

La acerqué de nuevo a mí, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

—Tiene razón, estás espectacular —le susurré— y no veo el momento de que termine la noche.

Me besó de nuevo, un beso intenso.

—Cuenta con ello —contestó a la pregunta formulada por mi cuerpo. Nos separamos reticentes y, tras un suave beso más, se dirigió a la cocina; dejándome una preciosa vista de su trasero y esas medias tan provocativas.

**.**

**Renée POV**

Mi Charlie era un poco cavernícola a veces, y esos modales de macho celoso tenían su punto caliente cuando tenían que ver conmigo, pero en cuanto a nuestra hija... ni hablar. Yo no estaba dispuesta a que ella tuviera que aguantar lo mismo que yo con mi padre. La memoria es selectiva, eso dicen, y mi marido ya no se acordaba de lo que tuvimos que pasar hasta que mi padre aceptó que yo ya no era su linda e inocente niñita y que Charlie era digno de mí. Suerte que mi madre siempre nos apoyó. Aun así, por aquella época, me juré que jamás iba a permitir que una hija mía pasara por eso, y lo pensaba cumplir.

Sonreí mientras me ponía el delantal para hacer los últimos preparativos. Quería quedar bien con los Hale, era el primer año que venían a casa y quería que tuvieran ganas de repetir. Se veían buena gente, y su hijo se había hecho bastante amigo de Emmett. Además, había notado que mi querido hijo miraba mucho a la chica de los Hale, y no de la forma en que se mira a una amiga. Bueno, siendo sinceros, más bien se le caía la baba cuando la tenía a menos de cincuenta metros.

La salsa de arándanos ya estaba a punto. Ahora lo primero era controlar cómo se cocinaba el pavo. Era enorme, pero tenía que alimentar a tres familias, así que había tenido la precaución de ponerlo a asar con bastante antelación. Me agaché y miré el interior del horno a través del cristal. No quería abrirlo para evitar una brusca bajada de la temperatura, total, sabía que aún no estaba hecho.

En aquel momento unas manos me cogieron por las caderas, me echaron para atrás bruscamente y solté un gritito.

—Joder, nena, no he podido contenerme, tenía que volver a verte... Estás preciosa. Y cómo me pone verte así. No te levantes todavía. Estoy teniendo una fantasía —gruñó mi marido mientras pegaba su pelvis a mi trasero.

—Charlie... Los niños —me salió un susurro ahogado.

—Mierda, tengo ganas de que se vayan a dormir y poder foll...

—¡LALALALALA! —la voz de nuestra hija, mejor dicho, sus gritos se escucharon detrás de nosotros.

Me levanté de golpe, tan rápido que me mareé un poco, perdí el equilibrio, me eché para atrás y clavé uno de mis tacones en el pie de mi esposo, que para su desgracia aún calzaba sus zapatillas de ir por casa en vez de los zapatos de vestir. Charlie se puso a decir palabrotas y a cojear con el pie bueno, aguantándose el lesionado. Por suerte Bella no pudo oír sus mejores juramentos porque, aunque estaba justo en la puerta de la cocina, seguía gritando su cancioncita, las manos en las orejas y los párpados fuertemente apretados.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me acerqué a ella y tomándole las manos se las aparté de donde estaban.

—Bella, hija, no te pongas en plan escandalizado, que ya tienes una edad para saber que tus padres no te sacaron de debajo de una col.

Abrió los ojos como platos y aspiró una bocanada de aire por la boca. Esta hija mía era una teatrera.

—¡Mamá! Acabas de quemarme unas cuantas neuronas con esa imagen que has creado en mi mente, ¡por si no fuera bastante con las que se han suicidado por lo que acaban de ver y oír!

Mientras tanto, Charlie seguía quejándose lastimeramente sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Se había quitado un calcetín y estaba evaluando los —nulos— daños en su pie, gimoteando como un animal herido. Puse los brazos en jarras y negué con la cabeza, mirándolo.

—Charlie, amor, cualquiera diría que eres un poli curtido viéndote así. —Le ayudé a levantarse tirando de él y le di un empujoncito—. Anda, anda, ve al baño y ponte aquella pomada para los morados, que seguro que te alivia.

Mientras contemplaba cómo mi marido se alejaba renqueando de forma exagerada y renegando en voz baja sobre esos tacones asesinos que llevan las mujeres, se me ocurrió una idea.

—Hija... —dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina. Me giré para mirarla y pude ver que sus mejillas estaban tomando color, y no era por el calor de la cocina.

—No, mamá. —Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No, ¿qué?

—Que no, que "la charla" —hizo unas comillas en el aire— ya la tuvimos cuando tenía doce años. Y la recuerdo demasiado bien, así que no hace falta que la repitas.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando aquella charla. Si mi marido se hubiera enterado de que le hablaba a nuestra hija sobre métodos anticonceptivos le habría dado un aneurisma, pero yo siempre he sido partidaria del sexo seguro. Y no creía que en el colegio les enseñaran suficiente de eso.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a hablarte de Edward?

—Mamá, por la forma en que has dicho "hija" —sonrió con benevolencia, como si hablara con un niño— y porque has cerrado la puerta de la cocina. —Metió un dedo en la salsa de arándanos y se lo chupó.

—¡No hagas eso! —le di un manotazo y se rió. Era como una especie de tradición navideña, meter el dedo en la salsa, tanto ella como Emmett—. Bien, no te iba a dar "la charla" —imité sus comillas y puso los ojos en blanco—. Después de dos años sería llegar un poco tarde, ¿no?

De repente, su color pasó del sonrosado al rojo escarlata. Madre mía, había tocado un punto clave. Escondí una sonrisa. Mi hija todavía era virgen. La romántica que había en mí se alegró mucho de que no se hubiera precipitado.

—Mamá... ejem —carraspeó antes de volver a hablar—, creo que voy a arreglarme. Esto... ya lo tienes todo controlado, ¿verdad? —se giró escondiéndome la cara y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bella, no te vayas. Vale, dejo el tema. Pero solo... solo quería decirte que hay una única primera vez. Que además de ir con cuidado hagáis que sea bonita e inolvidable. Y ahora, por favor, ¿puedes pelar esas patatas para el puré?

Me giré para sacar una cerveza de la nevera y llevársela a Charlie, que seguro que necesitaría un poco de consuelo después de su lesión. Mi hija se metió de nuevo en la cocina evitando mirarme a toda costa y usando su pelo como cortina.

En fin. Yo ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

**.**

**Emmett POV**

No veía el momento de que los Hale llegaran de una vez.

Esa rubia exuberante me la ponía dura solo con mirarla.

Siempre iba con esas camisetas ajustadas y esos escotes tan provocadores que me quitaban el aliento.

Estaba ayudando a poner la mesa cuando le pregunté a mi madre sobre la ubicación de los invitados.

No tenía ni idea de por qué me sonrió de forma pícara.

—¿Qué he dicho? —le pregunté al ver su gesto.

—Nada cariño —me contestó, besándome la mejilla—. He pensado que tu padre y yo nos sentaremos en cada una de las cabeceras y que quizás deberíamos poner a las chicas en un lado de la mesa y a los chicos en frente. ¿Qué te parece?

Sabía que en esos momentos debía tener cara de tonto, pero la idea de tener a Rosalie en frente de mí toda la cena era algo que me extasiaba y a la vez me preocupaba un poco, ya que apenas había cruzado cuatro palabras con ella.

Yo era extremadamente tímido con la gente que no conocía, aunque eso cambiaba una vez que había confianza.

En mi equipo de fútbol yo era el payaso, el alma de la fiesta, el que animaba el vestuario cuando el partido había sido un desastre y el resultado no era a nuestro favor pero, al contrario de lo que pensaban mis compañeros, con las chicas me retraía, no sabía cómo cortejarlas, llamar su atención. En resumen, era un torpe ligando y, por lo que sabía, tenía fama de soso entre ellas.

Supongo que mi inseguridad residía en aquella vez que besé a la jefa de animadoras una noche bajo las gradas, después de un partido, y le metí la lengua tanto que casi la ahogo y encima la embadurné de babas entera. No podré olvidar su cara de horror cuando me empujó y me separó de su cuerpo y de cómo limpiaba su mentón con la manga de su _maillot_ azul y amarillo.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a intentar nada con ninguna de las animadoras, mucho menos con las chicas de mi clase, pero sí que era verdad que en alguna de las fiestas a las que asistíamos en casa de alguno de los del equipo, había dejado que alguna me besara —ellas, yo no— y tocaran mis músculos. Yo las también las magreaba, pero nunca llegaba a segunda base. Nadie podría imaginarse que era virgen, ni siquiera mi hermana que alguna vez me había pedido que le contara qué era lo que más nos gustaba a los chicos. Tuve que pararle los pies. Llevaba saliendo con Edward mucho tiempo y sabía que ese cabrón se la tenía que estar tirando ya, pero yo no quería ni podía imaginar a mi pequeña hermana retozando con él. Por muy amigo mío que fuera… Todo tenía un límite.

Así que sabía que esta noche era mi oportunidad de conocer a Rose y soltarme un poco, pero en el fondo estaba aterrado.

Llegaron primero los Cullen con Edward y Alice.

Mi padre les ofreció algo de beber y Bella les acercó una bandeja con canapés de salmón que había ayudado a preparar a mi madre aquella tarde.

Ya tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando llegaron los Hale. Alice y Bella estaban cuchicheando y Edward y yo comentábamos el último partido del instituto. Papá se encargó de recibirles y mi corazón brincó en mi pecho cuando Rose apareció ante mi vista. Llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, con unos zapatos de tacón de vértigo. Yo era mucho más alto que ella pero con esos tacones fácilmente alcanzaba mi nariz. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Jasper, su hermano, con el que había congeniado desde el mismo momento en que lo conocí, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo ofreció susurrándome al oído.

—Emmett, te resbala un hilillo de baba por la comisura de la boca.

Le fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de a qué se refería y me puse rojo como la grana al percatarme de que si él se había dado cuenta de mi reacción, también lo habrían hecho el resto de los invitados.

Carraspeé e ignoré el pañuelo con un gruñido haciendo que Jasper se carcajeara.

Yo era el encargado de que los invitados se sentaran en su correspondiente sitio.

Y ya que mi padre era el que tenía menos habilidades sociales, los Hale se sentaron cada uno al lado de mi madre, marido y mujer uno enfrente del otro, seguidos de los Cullen de igual manera. A continuación Rose y yo —siguiendo la disposición de chicos enfrente de chicas—, Jasper y Alice, ya que Jasper me había comentado que le gustaba la morena con cara de duende. En cuanto le dije a Alice dónde se tenía que sentar, Jasper me guiñó un ojo y chocó mi mano disimuladamente bajo la mesa. Y cómo no, la niña de papá, mi hermana Bella, a la izquierda de mi padre, y Edward a su derecha. No recibí la misma mirada de mi amigo, sabiendo lo que les gustaba hacer piececitos debajo de la mesa. Me reí ante su cara de pocos amigos.

Resultó que Rose también era algo tímida, o eso me pareció en un principio.

Mi madre fue la perfecta anfitriona, no dejando morir la conversación en ningún momento y haciendo preguntas a unos y otros buscando temas de conversación triviales y poco conflictivos. Por otro lado, los gruñidos de mi padre se oían de vez en cuando, desde el otro lado de la mesa, dirigidos en especial a Edward, pero mi madre enseguida lo ponía en su sitio con una mirada penetrante, que luego desviaba al techo y acababa en una negación. Yo conocía perfectamente lo que quería decir eso, y era que, si no se comportaba, esa noche no mojaba, lo cual hacía que su expresión se relajara notablemente e incluso sonriera al muchacho.

Esa noche era especial en mi casa y mi madre nos dejaba beber un poco de alcohol en la mesa.

Les serví a los Hale y los Cullen un cóctel hecho con una antigua receta de mi abuela materna y le ofrecí una copa a Rose. Habíamos hablado un poco sobre nuestras aficiones y los lugares a los que nos gustaría viajar. Había sido más fácil de lo que en un principio había pensado. Me sentía relajado y estiré mis piernas bajo la mesa, arrastrando el culo hasta el borde del asiento, cuando noté que algo presionaba mi entrepierna. Al principio pegué un respingo y miré hacia los lados intentando averiguar si alguien había notado mi reacción, pero todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo. Volví a notar la misma presión y miré a Rosalie que torcía su cabeza y la meneaba ligeramente de forma inocente. Volví a notar como los dedos de su pie envueltos en la media apretaban mi paquete y cómo un suspiro incontrolado escapaba de mis labios. Uno de los dedos de su mano se coló en la copa que sujetaba con la otra mano y se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó de manera lasciva. Mi polla dio un brinco dentro de mis pantalones y ella sonrió al notar como se endurecía. Volvió a repetir la misma acción metiendo el dedo en el líquido anaranjado y lo extendió por sus labios. Volví a mirar a todos los comensales y nadie parecía percatarse de lo que ella hacía, de lo que ella me estaba haciendo. Empecé a sudar cuando su pie comenzó a masturbarme, moviéndolo de arriba abajo. Si seguía mirándome así y frotándome de esa manera, estaba seguro de que iba a estallar allí mismo.

De repente, se recompuso y se levantó dejándome allí empalmado y hambriento.

—Bella —se dirigió a mi hermana— ¿podrías decirme dónde está el aseo?

—¡Claro!

Ni siquiera me miró cuando dio la vuelta a la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Bella bajó enseguida y, me saqué la camisa del pantalón tapando mi erección y me levanté de la mesa excusándome para ir a buscar el móvil.

Mi madre me reprendió con la mirada y yo junté mis manos a modo de disculpa.

Subí despacio los escalones, cuando llegué a la altura del baño toqué suavemente a la puerta.

Rose abrió un poco la puerta, y al ver que era yo, me agarró de la camisa y me hizo entrar de un tirón.

Se abalanzó a mi boca besándome y desabrochándome el cinturón.

Yo estaba totalmente acojonado de que aquella criatura, tan aparentemente tímida, me estuviera metiendo mano.

No sabía que hacer.

—Tócame Emmett, quiero que me toques.

Agarró mi polla y estaba casi seguro de que proferí un aullido en su boca. Tuve cuidado de que mi lengua no invadiera en exceso su boca mientras mis manos tocaban sus pechos a través del vestido.

Me iba a correr de un momento a otro si no dejaba de tocarme de aquella manera.

Reuniendo todo el valor que me estaba dando su forma de actuar, llevé mis manos hasta el final de su vestido y se lo levanté hasta la cintura. Me quedé alucinado al ver que sus medias acababan en sus muslos, no llevaba ligas, pero era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Llevé mis dedos a su entrepierna y separé un poco su ropa interior. Siseó al contacto de mis dedos en su humedad.

—Sí, no pares. Sigue, haz que me corra.

¡Joder! Aquello me puso a cien e incluso me olvidé de la forma frenética en la que bombeaba con su mano mi polla. Toqué su clítoris y lo froté tal y como había visto millones de veces en las pelis porno que me servían de alivio. Hundí mis dedos en ella y cuando sus jadeos se intensificaron, la subí a la encimera del lavabo le aparté las bragas y la penetré de una estocada. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido tal osadía, pero tapé su boca con mi mano evitando que gritara y me corrí dentro de ella en dos empujones mientras ella también alcanzaba su clímax.

La miré a la cara esperando que quizás me insultara o incluso me diera un bofetón, pero una perfecta sonrisa estiró su boca.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—Tomo anticonceptivos, tranquilo.

—Es todo un alivio —le sonreí de forma canalla.

—Sabía que todo lo que decían de ti no podía ser cierto.

La miré desconcertado mientras salía de ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las chicas hablan por ahí, ¿sabes?

De repente me sentí tímido y cohibido.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Un montón de mentiras, está claro. Desde que no sabes besar, pasando porque la tienes pequeña, hasta que eres gay —mi cara de incredulidad era patente—. Pero ahora yo sé la verdad y es que ninguna de ellas merecía tu atención, ¿no es así?

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—¡Exacto! —le dije a la vez que me acercaba a besarla de nuevo.

Ella misma me había servido en bandeja la excusa perfecta para no haberme relacionado con las que desde ese momento para mí, eran unas zorras de tomo y lomo.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar, no sé cómo decirle a tu madre, con lo encantadora que ha sido, que la cena me ha sentado mal para que no nos descubra.

—Tranquila, tengo una madre muy comprensiva —_y a la que no se le escapa una_, pensé para mí.

—Nos vemos abajo —me dijo, rozando sus labios con los míos mientras recomponía su vestuario.

Cuando se fue cerré los ojos y suspiré.

No podía haber imaginado mejor forma de perder la virginidad.

.

**Jasper POV**

Desde que entré por la puerta no pude apartar la vista en ningún momento de Alice; para mí, en un instante, se convirtió en la única persona en la habitación. Me la había presentado Edward, su hermano y uno de mis primeros amigos aquí, y ya no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Me tenía completamente cautivado con su carita angelical y sus preciosos ojos azules. Estaba a sus pies y sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Nunca había pensado que el amor a primera vista pudiese existir, pero estaba empezando a cambiar de parecer.

—Jazz, deja de comerte con los ojos a la irritante de mi hermana y ponte en acción de una maldita vez —me susurró divertido Edward, que sabía lo que pasaba desde el principio.

—Estoy muerto de miedo, ¿y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? —inquirí con nerviosismo y timidez haciendo que mi querido amigo se partiera de la risa llamando la atención del resto de los presentes

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Eddie? —preguntó la susodicha, acercándose a nosotros con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa pícara queriendo chinchar a su hermano haciéndose la ofendida por perderse algo de lo que pasaba.

—Nada del otro mundo, solo estábamos charlando sobre la chica que le gusta —sonrío malicioso al ver como Alice se ponía roja de rabia—. Parece que estás apunto de explotar, ¿no estarás celosa duende? —se burló el muy cabrón, logrando que ella se sonrojara y esquivara su mirada. Lo que originó que él estallase en carcajadas mientras Bella le golpeaba sin fuerza en el pecho para que dejase de reír, a pesar de que ella misma no podía evitar la sonrisa.

—Alice cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás demasiado colorada, a lo mejor tienes unas décimas de fiebre —preguntó cariñosa Esme, sin embargo se percibía la burla en su voz.

—No está enferma mamá, solo celosa —explicó entre risas Edward, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de su hermana, que ignoró totalmente.

—¡No estoy celosa, idiota! Tan solo tengo calor —exclamó levantándose de la silla—. Si me disculpáis voy a la habitación a… dejar la chaqueta —nos sonrió con timidez antes de salir de la sala en dirección a las escaleras.

—Ve a por la enana compañero, es toda tuya —me susurró con pitorreo Edward, golpeando amistosamente mi hombro.

—Jasper podrías ir a buscar a mi hermano, seguro que se ha entretenido hablando por _Whatsapp_ —habló Bella guiñándome un ojo y dándome la excusa perfecta para ir en busca de Alice. Me disculpé y rápidamente me encaminé en busca del amor de mi vida.

Estaba muy nervioso. Por mi timidez, me costaba demostrarles mis sentimientos a los demás, aparte de que esto no estaba planeado e iba descubriendo qué hacer sobre la marcha. Había dejado salir a flote todas mis emociones y sensaciones con María, mi primera y única novia hasta el momento. Con ella había perdido mi virginidad. Creía que era dulce, noble y especial, pero todo fue un engaño, en realidad era una persona manipuladora y había logrado hacerme creer que me quería. Todavía recuerdo lo estúpido que había sido, las fuertes discusiones y peleas con mis padres, y sobre todo con Rosalie cuando intentaban abrirme los ojos ante una novia que realmente no quería estar conmigo. Pero estaba tan cegado por su belleza y su falsa personalidad que me alejé completamente de ellos. Ese había sido uno de mis mayores errores, no haberles escuchado.

Tras un año juntos, ella era mi mundo, me desvivía por ella, colmándola de regalos e invitándola a todo cada vez que salíamos y entonces… la realidad me golpeó. Todo el teatro se hundió cuando la encontré acostándose con uno de mis mejores amigos. En ese instante algo se rompió dentro de mí, estaba convencido de que era mi corazón, la mujer que creía amar me había engañado y de la forma más rastrera. Rompí la relación de la manera más fría que pude, marchándome sin mirara atrás con un, _"se acabó, no quiero volver a verte"._

Las siguientes semanas fueron las peores de mi vida, me encerré en mi mismo, no conté nada a nadie, no quería que mis padres y mi hermana pronunciaran aquel terrible "_te lo dije", _ya tenía suficiente. Pero un día, Rosalie cansada de mi actitud había entrado como un huracán en mi habitación. No me había dejado hablar, solamente me recriminó mi ceguera con palabras duras y dolorosas. Me derrumbé, saliendo de mi letargo y logré sincerarme, primero con ella y luego con mis padres, contándoles todo lo que había pasado. Me brindaron su apoyo y no se volvió a mencionar nada del tema. Desde entonces me volví más reservado y me costaba confiar en alguien que no perteneciese a mi familia.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando nos mudamos a Forks. Aquí conocí a Edward y a Emmett, quienes —en muy poco tiempo— me hicieron volver a confiar, demostrándome que las buenas personas aún existían y que ellos estaban ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Pero, pocos días después, fue conocer a Alice lo que revolucionó mi mundo. El breve instante en el que se encontraron nuestros ojos me bastó para acabar prendado como un tonto. Me di cuenta que con María solo había sido atracción y deseo, pero la calidez que sentía con Alice no podía compararse.

Y ahí estaba, recargado en la puerta del dormitorio de Emmett —donde todos habíamos dejado nuestros abrigos al llegar— observando embobado a Alice que miraba ensimismada por la ventana. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y, aunque había bromeado abajo sobre ello, realmente estaba muerto de miedo ante un posible rechazo. Me acerqué lentamente, sin querer interrumpir sus pensamientos. Mi cuerpo anhelaba su cercanía, el contacto de su piel, su olor y sus labios… quería besar esos carnosos y deliciosos labios. Pero no todo era platónico o inocente, también me fijaba en sus delicadas curvas y no había duda de que quería hacerla mía. Aunque dudaba que tuviese oportunidad.

—Alice… ¿te encuentras bien? —susurré preocupado, sobresaltándola.

—Jas... Jasper ¿qué haces aquí? —me contestó sorprendida con otra pregunta, pero con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo… Alice… necesito decirte algo es… esto es muy difícil para mí —titubeé. Estaba demasiado nervioso y el nudo que se formó en mi garganta no ayudaba en nada.

—Tranquilo Jazz, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa —dijo, acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla mientras se acercaba haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

—Alice… una vez creí estar enamorado, pero desde que te conocí sé que aquello no era real. Puedes llamarme loco porque apenas nos conocemos, pero desde el primer momento no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Me encanta tu vitalidad y tú optimismo. Conozco tus gustos, tu color favorito, sé que adoras las películas románticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda e ir de compras… así como también sé que eres pésima cocinera —sonreí tomando sus manos—. Sabes disfrutar de la vida y de todo lo que te rodea y es algo que me encantaría compartir contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —me declaré dejando al descubierto todos mis sentimientos y esperando con ansia su reacción

—Pensé que no te decidirías —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, acercándose a mis labios pero sin llegar a rozarlos.

—Lo siento, he necesitado un empujón —le contesté con disculpa, antes de unir nuestros labios.

Nuestro beso, que al principio fue delicado y dulce, de pronto cambió convirtiéndose en desenfrenado y apasionado, la tomé de las caderas y la subí a mi cintura, automáticamente cruzó sus piernas en mi espalda; sin dejar de besarnos nos guíe hasta la cama donde la tumbé con suma delicadeza. Los ojos de Alice reflejaban deseo, pero a la vez nerviosismo e incluso un poco de temor; acaricié sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla mientras le sonreía con infinita ternura, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿Estás segura ?, podemos esperar… —me interrumpió con un delicioso beso.

—Quiero hacerlo, te deseo y quiero ser tuya —musitó sobre mis labios mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello tumbándome sobre ella.

La besé con fervor, uniendo de manera deliciosa nuestras lenguas mientras degustamos cada rincón de nuestras bocas. Lentamente me separé de sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello que saboreé con ansia, al mismo tiempo que bajaba los tirantes de su vestido dejándome ver su apetecible sostén de encaje, cubriendo de forma deliciosa sus hermosos pechos. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta mi pecho, donde sus dedos hábilmente desabrocharon los finos botones de mi camisa. La prenda desapareció rápidamente de mi cuerpo dejando mi torso al descubierto. Me acarició suavemente, con timidez. Una timidez que la hacía verse más sensual y que me hacía desearla aún más, pero también me decía que debía contenerme, ella se merecía algo especial. Pero sus manos continuaron bajando el cierre de mi pantalón, logrando que me olvidara de mis pensamientos y que me dedicara por completo a ella.

En ese instante no existía nadie más que nosotros. Volví a besar sus labios mientras la ayudaba a despojarme de mis pantalones, quedando semidesnudo sobre ella. Noté cómo se sonrojaba adorablemente pero no se detuvo, se incorporó un poco para deshacerse del broche de su sostén, antes de dejar caer su espalda de nuevo en la cama.

Seguimos besándonos, ahora más lentamente y mis labios abandonaron los suyos viajando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde deposité un pequeño mordisco. Mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello depositando pequeños besos, deteniéndose unos segundos para mordisquearlo y lamerlo, saboreando la suavidad y calidez de su piel para continuar descendiendo por sus hombros. Bajé los tirantes de su sostén con mis dientes, hasta deslizarlo por sus brazos, quitándole la estorbosa prenda por completo, sin dejar de besar un solo segundo su magnifico cuerpo.

Llevé mis labios entre sus pechos, despacio, lamiendo cada parte de su piel y en respuesta Alice arqueó su espalda, lo que aproveché para llevarme uno de ellos a la boca. Lo acaricié con mis labios, besé, chupé y mordí suavemente, haciendo que mi princesa gimiera mi nombre. Sin prisa deslicé mis labios hacia el otro pecho e hice lo mismo; bajé por su plano vientre hasta toparme con su vestido, que poco antes había acabado enrollado en su cintura, y lo fui retirando a medida que besaba su ombligo, hasta deshacerme de él por completo. Me arrodillé admirando su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada y esa única y minúscula prenda cubriendo su humedad mientras devoraba su cuerpo con la mirada. Situé mis manos sobre su tanga y lo bajé despacio, maravillándome por cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo hasta quitarlo.

Besé sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente hasta encontrarme con su intimidad y, delicadamente, posé mis labios sobre ella. Alice gimió ante el contacto mientras yo disfrutaba, acariciando, lamiendo, mordiendo y saboreando su aroma al mismo tiempo que dos de mis dedos se introducían en su cavidad y los movía en círculos, logrando que no parase de jadear y gemir de placer. Noté como se contraía en mi boca hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo se tensó y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios al experimentar su primer orgasmo.

Aproveché para despojarme de mis boxers y situarme entre sus piernas, besé sus labios con suavidad y dulzura antes de buscar su mirada.

—Aún estas a tiempo de pedirme que me detenga —susurré, aunque deseaba que no lo hiciese.

—No, no pares, quiero que me hagas tuya —pidió con ojos brillantes, y lentamente empecé a introducirme en ella.

—Te amo —musité sobre sus labios para después volver a besarla.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, pero no rompí el beso, solo disminuí el ritmo y entré más despacio, dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al mío. Pronto la presión de sus manos sobre mi espalda mermó y mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca, comencé aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas, poco a poco, para no lastimarla. Aunque ver su cara de placer hacía que estuviese a punto de perder el control. Hacerle el amor a Alice me estaba volviendo completamente loco, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en mi vida. Nuestros movimientos se acompasaron y ambos disfrutábamos de la entrega de nuestros cuerpos. De mis labios se escapaba su nombre, acompañado de varios "te amo", al igual que le sucedía a ella. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba de nuevo y sus piernas me rodeaban nuevamente, atrayéndome más hacía ella, si es que era posible. Sentí su cuerpo temblar cuando la golpeó su segundo orgasmo y entonces, con un par de embestidas más mi clímax llegó.

Lentamente y con suavidad caí sobre ella, besándola amorosamente y a pesar del frío que hacía en el exterior, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Mis labios besaron su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último sus carnosos y deliciosos labios, antes de rodar a su lado y atraerla hacia mí, donde recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y nos tapé con la colcha que había acabado en el suelo justo a mi lado.

—Te amo, Jasper. Ha sido maravilloso —dijo mirándome con una preciosa sonrisa.

—También te amo, Alice —besé su cabello— eres mi vida, nunca te dejaré marchar — confesé mientras inclinaba mi cabeza y unía nuestros labios en un dulce beso, en el que ambos nos perdimos.

—¡Ahh! No puede ser, ¡habéis profanado mi santuario! —el grito de Emmett nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, haciendo que finalizásemos el beso apresuradamente. Por suerte era él y no alguno de nuestros padres.

Pero a pesar de lo que esperaría, Emmett no se quedo para echarnos, simplemente cerró la puerta refunfuñando algo sobre que ya no había respeto y nos dejó disfrutar un poco más de nuestro momento.

.

**Charlie POV**

Durante la cena solo me contuve por las amenazas veladas de Renée. Pero de verdad que ese chico merecía cada una de las miradas y gruñidos que le dirigí y otros tantos que había omitido por el bien de mi futuro sexual.

Aunque no se puede decir que Bella fuese una santa, la pequeña bribona no hacía más que provocarlo, y ¡claro!, el chaval no era de piedra. Lo que no justificaba para nada esos modales en la mesa y justo al lado de su padre.

Renée siempre recurría a lo que habíamos tenido que pasar con su padre y que no quería que nuestros hijos tuviesen que luchar por esconder algo que era completamente normal. Pero si yo hubiese hecho algo remotamente parecido a lo que estaban haciendo estos dos en mi presencia delante del señor Higginbotham, estoy seguro de que el nuestro habría sido un matrimonio sin descendencia, porque me habría cortado los huevos sin dudarlo un minuto con tal de proteger la honra de su hija.

Pero eran nuevos tiempos, teníamos que ser progresistas… ¿qué sería lo siguiente, dejar que retozasen encima de la mesa en nuestras narices?

Esto no venía solo por parte de Edward y Bella. Esa rubita creía que no la había visto nadie, pero eso de chuparse el dedo mirando a Emmett no era muy decente que digamos. ¿Luego decían que la liberación sexual había sido en los 60? Eso es porque no viajaron al 2013 y vieron cómo mi hijo babeaba por ser él el que estuviese entre los labios de esa chica.

Y de la nada había empezado la espantada en la mesa. Primero esos dos y después Alice y el muchacho de los Hale. ¿Solo yo me daba cuenta de que mi casa se estaba convirtiendo en un potencial picadero? Vale, que estos últimos no habían sido tan obvios, pero qué creían, ¿qué iban a jugar al parchís? Solo teníamos un baño y apostaría el sexo de esta noche a que arriba no estaban teniendo lugar charlas sobre deportes y consejos de maquillaje.

Carraspeé llamando la atención de Renée que, con esa capacidad multifacética que poseía, siguió prestando atención a nuestros invitados con la sonrisa de anfitriona en la cara y me dirigió una mirada con una ligera y casi imperceptible negación de cabeza.

_¡Pues nada! _

Habría que desinfectar cada superficie del piso de arriba. Y si no paraba a estos dos que tenía enfrente, también la de abajo. Le eché una mirada a Edward que lo hizo tragar en seco, lo que me hizo asentir satisfecho. Al menos alguien no tendría sexo en mi casa esta noche.

Rosalie bajó acalorada y con el pelo revuelto.

—Siento haber tardado. Algo me ha sentado mal —contestó con una vocecilla a las preguntas de sus padres.

_¡Sí, ya! En un momento bajará Emmett con cara de atontado._

Estaba claro que ese pelo no era de "tenía arcadas y casi vomito". Ese era pelo de "mi amante me dio tan fuerte que…"

El pensamiento se cortó con la llegada de un apresurado Emmett que para mi sorpresa tenía cara de haber chupado un limón. Una de dos, o mis instintos estaban fallando o la rubia a pesar de ser muy guapa era un desastre en la cama, o en la alfombra, la cómoda, el baño… ¿dónde lo habrían hecho?

Ahora parecía que había sido yo el que había tomado algo agrio.

—Hijo, ¿te quedaste sin batería? —Emmett levantó la cabeza como si hubiese saltado un resorte y me miró desorientado.

_¡Te pillé!_

—¿Qué? ¿Batería… papá… yo…? —Pobre, parecía que la sangre aún no le había vuelto al cerebro…

Alcé una ceja y puse mi mejor cara de sospecha, pero ahí estaba mi pequeña haciendo de abogada de pleitos pobres.

—Ya sabes Em… del móvil. Estuviste hablando con Tyler de la salida de mañana, ¿no?

—¡Oh!, sí. —Su cara se iluminó como si se hubiese librado y me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_No tan rápido, cabroncete._

—¿El mismo Tyler al que le requisé el teléfono la semana pasada por usarlo mientras conducía? —El rostro de mis dos hijos palideció.

Por supuesto, si Emmett hubiese hablado con él ahora mismo sabría que estaba mintiendo. Pero como no era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante no tenían forma de confirmarlo.

—Estoy seguro… —empezó con voz de niña— de que era otro Tyler. —Terminó carraspeando. Era bueno que no supiera mentir.

—¿Es que hay algún Tyler más en el pueblo? —continué—. Y yo que creía que ese nombre ridículo no se repetiría en tan pocos kilómetros a la redonda.

Un profundo y comedido carraspeo hizo que abandonase el contacto visual con Emmett y mi mirada se dirigió a mi esposa, que empezaba a ponerse roja, más allá del colorete, y aprovechando que ahora era Esme la que llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación entre los adultos gesticuló con los labios un "no te atrevas a seguir con esto".

Y ahí abandoné mi lucha por sacar la verdad de dónde mi hijo había mancillado a la rubia, que ahora sorprendentemente volvía a estar más relajada. Bueno, sorprendente no era, después de que acababa de librarse de que sus padres conocieran sus actividades recreativas entre el pavo y la tarta de calabaza.

Eso nos dejaba igualmente con dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, cuando Renée y yo empezamos a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y traer los del postre. Tuve que retener con una mirada varias veces a Bella para que no nos ayudase y declinar más amablemente la ayuda de las otras señoras de la mesa.

Me apresuré en abandonar el comedor y alcanzarla, mientras ella ya estaba metiendo todo en el lavavajillas. Sin alzar la mirada y antes de darme tiempo a pronunciar palabra me dijo:

—Los platos del postre están en la encimera. Y el cuchillo y la pala de servir están en el segundo cajón.

Tomé lo que me dijo y me aproximé a ella antes de volver con los demás.

—¿Vas a permitir que esto siga así? —susurré indignado.

—Ambos lo vamos a permitir. Vas a volverte sordo, ciego y mudo al respecto. Eso, claro está, si quieres tener suerte esta noche. —Y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa helada y amenazadora que podía hacer que te cagaras en los pantalones.

Así que esta vez fui yo el que tragó en seco y me fui, asintiendo con la cabeza, recordándome mentalmente cuántas ganas tenía de sexo esta noche.

El postre: tarta de calabaza, galletas de jengibre y un _trifle_*navideño de fruta. No sé cómo Renée quería seguir celebrando Nochebuena cada año con todo el trabajo que le daba. Pero después cuando todos nos sentábamos a la mesa y empezábamos a comer, diciéndole lo rico que estaba todo, su rostro siempre se iluminaba con una sonrisa. La hacía feliz, a pesar del esfuerzo y eso era suficiente para mí.

Estábamos ya a medio camino del subidón de azúcar y los hombres de la mesa dejamos el cóctel receta de mi suegra centrándonos en un _whisky_ etiqueta negra que tenía reservado para estas ocasiones, cuando una más que ruborizada Alice bajó las escaleras.

—¡Cariño! —Esme corrió a levantarse y tocarle la frente— ¿de verdad te sentías mal? ¿Cómo no avisaste?

—No es nada, mamá —la apartó ligeramente— me recosté un poco porque me sentía mareada, pero ya estoy mejor —el rubor aumentó considerablemente.

_Ahora es cuando Esme se da cuenta._

—Toma algo de azúcar. Si ves que te sientes mal otra vez nos avisas y nos vamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

_O no…_

—Sí, mamá.

Y besó a Esme en la mejilla. ¡A saber qué estuvo haciendo con esa boca hace unos minutos! Espero que se la haya lavado con jabón.

El esmirriado bajó poco después, con el pecho hinchado como el pavo que nos habíamos comido poco antes.

_A ese no le ha ido tan mal como a Emmett._

—Perdón por el retraso —dijo sentándose a la mesa— una llamada de Austin. Eric nos desea Felices Fiestas.

—¡Oh! Qué considerado es ese chico siempre —Lillian flotaba sobre la mesa— le desearías lo mismo de nuestra parte, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, mamá.

Y no tardó ni un segundo en volver la mirada a Alice en cuanto acabó la conversación. El chico era todo ojos brillantes y sonrisa _profident_.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber dónde se lo habían montado los adolescentes. Pero el año que viene pondría cerrojos en todas las puertas y las llaves las guardaría yo.

_A ver si follar en la moqueta del pasillo es cómodo._

Pero la cena pasó sin más. Nadie hizo la más mínima mención a los escarceos amorosos. Bueno, mi futuro yerno —se merecía el apelativo después de hacer sufrir al delgaducho— vaciló al pobre bastante bien. Por supuesto, el fondo norte y adulto de la mesa, no se percató de nada. Pero los del fondo sur nos echamos unas risas. Y decidí no ahondar en acusaciones ni en indagaciones para no perder la posibilidad, ya más que amenazada, de mojar en mi propia casa.

Acompañamos a todos a la puerta y no veía el momento de que todos se marchasen a sus casas, los niños se metieran en cama y tener a Renée para mí solo. Pero las señoras se eternizaron en cumplidos, peticiones de recetas y promesas de llamarse para hacer no sé qué cosas juntas, mientras los maridos esperaban ya desesperados en los respectivos coches. Sabía que se me estaba hinchando la vena y no era la que yo necesitaba, era la de la frente, y esa me iba a servir de más bien poco en la cama.

Puse mi mejor cara, aunque con una mirada de Renée fui consciente de que no era lo suficientemente creíble. Para mi suerte los chicos ya se habían besado bajo el muérdago, al lado del árbol y bajo el dintel de la puerta —porque cualquier excusa era buena para besarse— y ya estaban o en sus habitaciones, o con sus padres esperando a que las cotorras de sus madres dejasen el tema hasta la llamada telefónica de mañana, ¡porque se dirían las mismas cosas!

Me pareció increíble cuando se dejó arrastrar escaleras arriba con débiles protestas sobre recoger la mesa. Y cuando nos encerramos en nuestra habitación y empecé a quitarle la ropa ya ni me acordaba que era muy posible que unos niñatos se hubiesen estrenado en nuestra cama. En ese momento, no tenía cabeza para nada más. Finalmente la sangre ya no estaba en la vena de mi frente.

Nos acurrucamos juntos y la rodeé fuerte con mis brazos besando su frente. Puede que Renée fuese mandona y a veces diese miedo, pero no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Podrías decir que eran mariconadas, pero esta mujer, la que cada noche dormía conmigo —eso si no me ganaba una noche en el sofá— era mi media naranja. La clave estaba en aprender el uno del otro, en ceder y a veces también ganar, en respetarse, en amar.

_Esos críos aún tienen mucho que aprender_.

Mientras me dormía rodeado del olor de Renée me pareció escuchar un golpe sordo y un gemido de dolor, pero estaba más allá de poder levantarme, mañana sería otro día.

.

**Edward POV**

Iba a resultar más complicado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Charlie había cortado las ramas en las que me apoyaba para subir hasta la habitación de Bella y el traje de Santa no iba a ayudar en absoluto. Miré del árbol a la ventana y de nuevo al árbol, calculando mis posibilidades. Si conseguía trepar el tronco, lo que ya era difícil, tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de caerme al suelo o de entrar sin ningún rasguño a su habitación.

Me froté las manos y me preparé para escalar. Cuando llegué arriba, las manos me escocían y ardían. Agradecí la fría temperatura de la calle que aliviaba un poco el dolor. Gracias a Dios que la rama a la que estaba subido llegaba hasta su ventana y a Charlie por no haberla cortado. Me agarré al marco y tiré de la ventana hacia arriba para abrirla; Bella me la había dejado un poco abierta para facilitarme la entrada. La habitación estaba en penumbras.

Para entrar, primero deslicé la parte superior de mi cuerpo y después introduje las piernas. Traté de ponerme en pie pero tropecé con algo que había en el suelo, aterrizando sobre mi costado izquierdo y gimiendo por el dolor del golpe. Alcancé el gorro que se había desprendido de mi cabeza cuando caí, antes de ponerme de pie. Me rasqué la cara; la puta barba no hacía más que atosigarme.

A pesar de que el golpe había sonado bastante, Bella no se había inmutado. Saqué del interior del traje el regalito que le había traído y lo dejé sobre la cama. Me acerqué a la mesilla y encendí la pequeña lámpara que descansaba sobre la madera.

—Bells —susurré, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano—. Bella —musité de nuevo.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que los abrió del golpe.

—¡Joder! —rugió, apartándose de mí y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

Me incorporé y me quedé de pie al lado de su cama mirándole con un interrogante en mis ojos. En su boca asomó una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que acabó estallando en carcajadas que intentó sofocar con las manos.

—No te rías o despertarás a tus padres —musité, subiéndome a la cama.

—¿Qué no me ría? —preguntó deteniendo su risa unos segundos—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no me ría si vienes así vestido? —Me señaló con el dedo y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama para seguir riéndose.

—Bueno, el trato era que si venía de Santa me ibas a dejar hacer lo que quisiera y… —Me subí en la cama y me puse a horcajadas sobre su regazo—. Aquí estoy. Preparado para hacerte de todo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y dejó de reír. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Dónde has dejado el saco con mis regalos? —inquirió divertida, centrándose de nuevo en mí.

—Solo he traído un par —respondí, quitándome la dichosa barba.

Alargué el brazo hasta alcanzar lo que me había sacado del interior del traje y se lo pasé.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mirándolo por todos lados.

—Lubricante con efecto calor —respondí, quitándoselo de las manos y empujándola hasta que quedó tumbada sobre su espalda. Agarré sus muñecas y las coloqué sobre la almohada, a la altura de su cabeza—. Esta noche va a ser toda tuya —dije con voz ronca, acercándome a sus labios.

Los rocé con mi lengua para provocarla. Sabía que cuando lo repetía varias veces, ella acababa abriendo la boca para darme acceso. Cuando la abrió me aparté y sonreí, a lo que ella frunció el ceño. Esta vez me acerqué a su oreja y la acaricié con mi lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo; lo mordí y tiré de él. Bella gimió y se removió debajo de mí.

—¿Empiezas a impacientarte? —pregunté, besando su cuello—. Apenas te he tocado.

Bella no contestó, solo se removió otra vez. Sonreí sobre su piel antes de seguir besando su cuello. Lamí su barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios y los besé castamente antes de hundir mi lengua en su interior. Nos besamos un rato, pero al final necesitamos apartarnos para respirar.

—Dios —jadeó.

Sonreí con petulancia y volví a posar mis labios sobre la piel de su cuello. El calor me estaba matando, estaba tan duro que la punta se me salía por la goma de los bóxers enanos que me había comprado para la ocasión.

_¡Joder, si me quedo sin herencia por llevar los huevos apretados voy a ir a cargarme a la de la tienda!_

Me aparté de Bella y me arrodillé para quitarme la parte de arriba del disfraz y quedarme con un jersey de lana; también me deshice de él.

Bella alargó las manos para tocar mis pectorales. Hincó las uñas en mi piel y las deslizó hacia abajo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, antes de que un jadeó escapara de mis labios cuando su mano se introdujo en mi pantalón.

—Eres un Santa muy sexy —dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo soy —respondí altivamente—. Y ahora Santa te va a dar tus regalos, así que sé una buena niña y saca la mano de mi paquete.

Obedeció de inmediato con una sonrisa en la boca. Me levanté de la cama y le pedí que se desnudara. No le quité ojo mientras se deshacía de su ridículo pijama de vampiros e intentaba ignorar el dolor de huevos. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior le pedí que se la quitara poco a poco, como si estuviese haciendo un _striptease _para mí. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y, con una tímida mirada y movimientos torpes, comenzó a quitarse el sujetador y las braguitas.

—Túmbate —le pedí, mientras me quitaba los dos pantalones por los pies y los bóxers enanos para evitar que ella los viera. _¡Son ridículos!_

Cogí el único condón que había llevado para la ocasión y regresé con ella. Lo dejé sobre la cama, al lado del lubricante y volví a ponerme encima de Bella. Cogí sus muñecas y las volví a colocar sobre la almohada, como minutos antes. Deslicé mis dedos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, presioné un poco su piel antes de seguir mi camino hasta sus pechos. Jugué con sus areolas, tentando al pezón a endurecerse. Cuando lo hizo, agaché la cabeza y me llevé primero el derecho a la boca para tirar de él con mis dientes y después hice lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Bella gimió e hizo amago de agarrar mi cabello, pero con una simple mirada le advertí que las dejara como estaban. Rodó los ojos pero regresó a su estado. Sonreí sobre sus tetas y volví a hundirme en ellas. Cogí el pecho derecho y lo masajeé a la vez que mi lengua jugaba con su pezón. Después ataqué el izquierdo.

Mi polla palpitaba sobre sus piernas; el más mínimo roce me ponía cada vez más caliente. Dejé un reguero de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su monte de Venus. Le separé las piernas y después sus labios inferiores y pasé un dedo por su abertura comprobando que ya estaba muy mojada.

_Para que leches habré traído el lubricante._

—Joder, Bella —gemí, pasando mi lengua una sola vez por toda la superficie de su sexo.

Sus caderas se arquearon y un leve gemido abandonó sus labios. La impaciencia me pudo, no aguantaba más sin estar enterrado en ella. La tenía tan gorda que no iba a durar ni dos embestidas. Me centré en Bella y en darle el mayor placer antes de meterme entre sus piernas. Había leído en Internet que cuanto más excitada estuvieran, más rápido se corrían y lo iba a comprobar. Eso, si conseguía traspasar la barrera de su virginidad.

Alcancé el lubricante y lo abrí para tenerlo preparado. Hundí mi cara en su sexo y lo lamí durante unos segundos. Su cadera se arqueaba cada vez que succionaba su clítoris y de su boca escapaban pequeños gemidos. Le di un último lametón y me incorporé hasta ponerme de rodillas sobre el colchón. Con movimientos rápidos le eché el lubricante sobre el coño, me cogí la polla con la mano derecha y me acerqué a su centro para esparcir el lubricante por todos lados. Inmediatamente sentí el calor del gel sobre la cabeza. Gemí de placer y me contuve para no penetrarla de una sola estocada. Tenía que centrarme en ella, ambos éramos vírgenes pero a ella le iba a doler, o eso había leído en San Google.

Cogí el preservativo y tras abrirlo, me lo coloqué. Volví a frotarme con su coño para estimularla más.

—Edward —gimió—. Hazlo ya.

Mi pequeña siempre tan impaciente.

Me situé entre sus piernas y me apoyé con la mano izquierda sobre el colchón. Dirigí la punta de mi pene hasta su entrada y me fui hundiendo poco a poco. Me detuve cuando vi que ponía una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, inclinándome más hacia ella para besar castamente sus labios.

—Sí, sigue.

No me convenció su tono de voz pero no me quedó más remedio que continuar cuando enganchó una mano en mi cuello y pegó sus labios a mi boca. Su lengua me invadió y, debido a la fuerza con la que me acercó a su rostro, me hundí más en ella hasta estar completamente en su interior. Bella gimió de dolor pero rodeó mi trasero con sus piernas para que no me moviera.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado, pero dame unos segundos, por favor.

—Los que quieras, cariño —le dije.

Besé sus labios y su cuello sin mover mis caderas a la espera de que ella me diera permiso para seguir. Mi polla seguía palpitando en su interior. Nunca la había sentido tan apretada como en ese momento. Tenía la esperanza de que ella no durara mucho porque yo, desde luego, no iba a durar nada.

—Ya puedes seguir —dijo con voz débil.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió con la cabeza. Me incorporé en mis manos y la miré a los ojos.

—No voy a durar ni dos minutos, Bells. La sensación que me produce estar dentro de ti, tan apretada, no la había sentido jamás y… —Me callé y cogí aire para pedirle lo siguiente—. Tócate mientras te follo, no quiero dejarte a medias en tu primera vez.

—Déjame ponerme encima a mí —dijo, intentando dar la vuelta.

Nos giré para que ella quedara encima de mí y comenzó a moverse. En esa postura iba a aguantar un poco más ya que no se sentía igual que estando yo encima.

—Échate hacia atrás —le dije—. Siéntate con la espalda recta.

Se apoyó sobre mis abdominales y se enderezó quedando recta y completamente vertical. Le agarré del culo y la incité para que volviera a moverse. La ayudé a balancearse sobre mí. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel y su cabeza se echó para atrás cuando acerqué mi mano derecha a su clítoris y lo froté en círculos.

—Edward —gimió con voz ahogada, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Subí la mano izquierda por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Deslicé la punta de mis dedos por él y después los bajé por el pecho hasta llegar a sus tetas. Acaricié la que tenía más a mano, masajeándola, estimulándola hasta que su pezón comenzó a endurecerse.

Estaba muy cerca de correrme. Verla cabalgarme, sudada y con la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir me puso incluso más duro. Dejé de frotar su clítoris y de darle atención a sus tetas y la agarré de la nuca para que pegara su pecho al mío. Besé sus labios y agarré su culo para alzarla un poco, lo suficiente para poder mover mis caderas libremente contra su coño. La embestía cada vez con más fuerza, con más velocidad. Me estaba costando mucho retenerme, pero la sentía cerca. No dejaba de rogar en mi oído para que no parara y no lo hice.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, la sentí tensarse a mí alrededor y entonces, solo entonces fue mi turno de correrme. Estallé dentro de ella, experimentando unas sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Desde luego, hacerse pajas no era comparable a esto. Esto era mucho más placentero y mucho más divertido.

Me quedé abrazado a ella unos instantes, necesitaba recuperar el control de mi respiración.

—Eres un Santa muy sexy y muy caliente —repitió, jadeando y besando mi hombro.

—Ho, ho, ho, ya te he dado parte de tu regalo. —Le agarré del rostro para que dejara de esconderse en mi cuello y así poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Hay más? —inquirió entusiasmada.

—Ajá. Este era el primero, el segundo es decirte cuando te quiero y el tercero… te lo daré mañana. Se me ha olvidado en casa. —Le guiñé el ojo.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos, Edward. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Yo también te quiero. —Besó mis labios con un dulce beso—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, amor.

La acerqué y besé de nuevo sus labios con un beso tierno y demostrándole todos mis sentimientos en él.

Después de sobrevivir a toda una noche de miradas asesinas, habíamos logrado esquivar a Charlie y por fin estábamos juntos.

.

.

*Postre inglés que consiste en un bizcocho borracho con frutas y crema.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO:**

**Para las que disfrutasteis de esta historia os mandamos este aviso (que desaparecerá en poquitos días) de que tenemos una segunda parte del OS publicada bajo el título "San Valentín por necesidad".**

**¡Que la disfrutéis!**


End file.
